The Present
by Chickedy-pea
Summary: Chloe met the gang when she was 7, but then she was taken away by the Edison group. But now she is back with them more powerful and ready to take the Edison Group down for good. Full summary inside. Chlerek better then sounds
1. Chapter 1

**The present**

**Summary**

**Chloe met Derek, Simon and Tori when she was seven. She was looked after by Kit after her mother died and her father went missing. But then her father returned after two years right in the middle of Kit's mission to take down the Edison group. Chloe was taken away, ripped away from her best friends. Even though she was with her father she was not safe, not from the Edison Group. Now six years later Chloe's in more danger that she had ever been in before and back with Kit and the gang, back with more power, back with nightmares and back with the determination to make it up to Derek. Will they take down the Edison Group? Will Chloe and Derek ever be the friends they once were? Or will they be more? Better than summary much better. Chlerek lots of it. **

**DPOV**

"We've got a guest" they were the same words from eight years ago and like eight years ago the same fresh innocent scent filled the room. The same blue eyes look up and met mine, but unlike eight years ago this time they quickly darted away from mine. I refused to feel the hurt that stabbed through me. Instead I keep my face emotionless, even going so far as to shift my body till I leaned back against the wall in a pose of boredom. But I kept my eyes alert, watching, searching for any signs of danger. Though I know she posed none. Not to me, not much could endanger me, or to Simon, Tori or my dad. The only danger she posed was to herself.

"I'm sure you all remember Chloe" Dad says smiling warmly.

"How could I forget her?" Simon asks smiling warmly, flirtatiously. I resist rolling my eyes, she hadn't even been back three minutes and he was already flirting.

"N-n-nice t-t-to s-see-"

"Slow down" I interrupt not bothering to not sound rude. Her eyes meet mine for the second time but this time glaring, but like last time they once again dart away.

"See you again" She says as quickly as she could get away with, without stuttering again. Stubborn.

"How long is she staying?" I ask turning to my dad.

"However long it takes to take down the Edison Group for good this time" Not the answer I wanted to hear. "Now why don't you kids catch up on all the years you've been away from each other? I'm going to make some calls. I've also got to email Andrew back" We all answer, Simon with a happy bouncy answer, Tori with a snide comment about not caring what Chloe's been up to and me with a nod.

We enter the sitting room. This house was all cream. Cream walls, floors, curtains and furniture. It was also tiny. I hated it but I had to live with it. Because it was so small we could only fit two small couches in the room and since Simon was glued to Chloe's side and I refused to sit next to Tori I stood. Looking out of the window watching the sky darken. I wished to be outside. Running. Away from the memories that were being replayed in my mind over and over again. She had come back. I wasn't sure if I hated the fact or loved it. As Simons voice filled the room I zoned out my eyes focusing on the refection of Chloe in the window. She was looking in a general direction of Simon, seemingly paying attention except for her eyes had that far away look to them. Staring at her I let myself get taken over my memories.

_-Flash back- 8 years ago-_

"_We've got a guest" Dad says looking over us. I already knew that I could smell them. A fresh innocent scent that seemed to be all I could smell. I didn't like it. I didn't like new people who could threaten the safety of my pack and I definitely didn't like that this person dominated one of my strongest sense. Simon claps his hands in delight eyes wide and bright. _

"_Yay! Where are they?" Dad steps to the side then revealing a small blonde girl. Dad looks to me, his eyes saying many things. A warning to behave, like I could do anything to disappoint him. Not after what he had done for me. And an apology for not warning me earlier that there would be a stranger in the house. _

"_Hello!" Simon shouts stepping closer to the girl. She was looking down, one hand by her side, fist clenched the other was by her chest. It seemed like she was holding something but her hair obscured my view._

"_What's your name? I'm Simon."_

"_C-C-C-Chloe" She had a sweet voice. _

"_Nice name. This is my brother Derek" Simon turns to me "introduce yourself. Be polite" I just grunt in answer but then Dad clears his throat._

"_Hey" I say seeing no point in retelling my name. Simon rolls his eyes._

"_He's quiet and grumpy but we will all be good friends" This time I roll my eyes._

"_R-r-really?" The girl-Chloe- looks up this time and smiles. Bright blue eyes glittering reflecting her smile meet first Simons eyes then mine. I wait for her shield away, I may only be eight but everyone did only dad and Simon were different. I wasn't normal. I was a freak a beast a violent monster. But she doesn't. She continues to look at me smiling. _

"_Yeah" Simon answers "let's go play! We can go play right dad?" Dad just chuckles and nods. Simons laughs and grabs Chloe's hand and drags her out of the room in the direction of our room and toys._

"_Why is she staying here?" I ask knowing it wasn't for any good reason, as soon as I can hear them playing._

"_Nothing you need to worry about Derek, now why don't you just go play with them?"_

"_No I'm good." I say walking away before dad could say anything. I wasn't going to play with them. There was no need to scare her she may not have been moments before but she was nervous before, probably didn't see me properly. No need for her to see me now. Plus I didn't want to ruin Simon's fun, he needed to play with normal people for once, have a normal friend. She would be better off playing with Simon. _

"_Derek" I hear my dad sigh as I walk up the stairs passing the room I shared with Simon. I don't mean to but I look through the door and meet big blue eyes. Simon was showing off a new toy but Chloe was looking at me. She smiles. I continue walking. _

**CPOV**

I was back. I hear Kit talking distantly as I stand in the kitchen the scent of coffee and toast still in the air. They had grown, well of course they had, I had too. Simon was tall, still blonde still cute and still charming. Tori was, well she still didn't seem to like me. And Derek...I couldn't look. No come on I can. It's Derek. I take a breath and look up. Green. His eyes were still so green. I remember the green changed, from leaf green to dark emerald depending on his emotions, if he showed his emotions. I look away quickly, my heart hammering in my chest. He was emotionless. I thought he would be, though I wished he wouldn't be. I see his feet shift. He had changed yet he hadn't. His hair was still black and falling over his face, but now it was lanky his jaw, cheekbones and nose were sharp straight lines, and peppered with angry red dots the skin underneath was still a white gold. He looked like a man and a child at the same time. He looked like my Derek and a stranger.

I hear the end of something Simon says.

"N-n-nice t-t-to s-see-" I think it would answer whatever he had just said. But a deep husky voice interrupts.

"Slow down" The words make my chest ache with memory. How many times had he said that to me before? How many times had I glared at him as I was now? His eyes hadn't changed. I doubted they ever would. I look away again. I was so glad to be back. To be with these guys again but I was also so scared. What if we couldn't be friends like before? What if..what if Derek hadn't forgiven me? I had wanted to contact them so badly but I wasn't allowed. I couldn't. But Derek wouldn't have seen it like that.

"See you again" I say finishing my sentence as fast as I could without stuttering. I had stopped stuttering, but now it seemed it was back.

I don't know when I moved but the next thing I know I'm sat on a small couch in a very cream room. I think cream was the colour scheme for the house. The kitchen was cream as well. Simon was talking I turn to face him. My eyes passing over Derek at the window. His back was broad his hips narrow his legs long. He wore dark baggy sweats and t-shirt but I doubted he was fat.

I knew what he was. I knew he thought he was a monster. But he had saved me so many times that I knew he wasn't. And for a while I think he had believed that I didn't think he was a monster and was slowly beginning to believe it himself. But then that happened. But now I'm back, in danger again, and this time I'm going to save him and make him belief- no prove to him that he is no monster and that I never thought of him as a monster and never will. I am the monster, the one with the hideous powers, the most dangerous.

My eyes drift back to Derek by the window and I let myself slip back into the past.

**A/N this is kind of writing itself so I have no clue where it is going all I know is that I have an outline of what will happen and that there will be flashbacks and chlerek. I have exams coming up soon so updates are going to be random but unlike my other D.P fic I **_**will**_** finish this one. I will also finish my other one but have massive writers block on it. **

**Please read and review. Next chapter will start with Chloe's flashback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone that reviewed. It spurred me on to write this chapter. I was really shocked that I got the number of reviews I got. I wasn't expecting that many for the first chapter. Not with the bad summary. Anyway on with the chapter. Thank you again I hope you enjoy. **

**Forgot this last chapter DISCLAIMER don't own anything only the idea for this fanfiction. **

**Chloe's P.O.V**

_-Flashback-_

_There are only three things that I know for sure to be true. One, I miss my mommy. Two my dad's missing and that's why I'm staying with Kit and his sons, Simon and Derek. And three, I see ghosts. What I don't know is why I see ghosts, why my dad missing and why Derek won't speak to me. I've been here four days now and he won't even look at me. Simon does and Kit does but not Derek. I also don't know if they can see ghosts, Kit said they are like me but not like me, so do they see ghosts or do they not? If they don't then how are they like me? And how long do I have to stay with them? I have a lot of questions but I'm not sure if I can ask them. I don't really know anything._

"_Hey little girl" I jump and squeal and the sudden voice. I don't look in the direction of the speaker I didn't know what they would look like. Instead I duck my head under the cover of my bed. If I can't see them then they can't see me. They will go away if I ignore them long enough._

"_Hey, hey little girl no point in hiding you can't hide then glow of yours that easily." He had a high voice and it was nasally. I don't like it. I don't like him speaking to me. "I'm not going away"_

"_P-p-please g-g-g-go a-away" I stutter my voice muffled. Tears sting my eyes. I don't want to see ghosts. They scare me._

"_Nah, I want to talk to you, do you know what it's like being dead 20 years and not speaking to a soul ha!- soul get it. God I crack myself up" He chuckles. I shiver_

"_G-g-g-go a-a-away"_

"_We've been through this already. I'm not going anywhere. I'll haunt you forever if you don't look at me. I need to talk to someone and your that someone even if you're only seven."_

"_I w-w-want my m-mm-mommy!" I cry. Why wouldn't he go away! My teeth were chattering and I was shaking. What if he really did haunt me forever? I'd never be able to leave this bed. I don't want to be haunted. But I don't want to look at him. What if he looked like the ghost in my old cellar? I still remember the horrible figure that would laugh at me. _

"_Your mommy isn't here. Now come on girly, Chloe isn't it? Come on just talk to me I'm starved for conversation" He sounded closer like he was standing right beside my bed. I curl up to a little ball my tears over flowing now. I feel the covers move, pulled. I scream. They never touched me before._

"_Chloe shhhhh" It wasn't the ghost there was another. I close my eyes tighter I didn't want to see and take a breath for another scream but a hand was suddenly covering my mouth. I open my eyes in shock. I see green. "Don't scream it's me. Derek. I heard you talking are you ok?"_

_I shake my head I couldn't talk. _

"_Why?" It was a simple one word question. He frowns when I don't answer right away. I was still shaking, even though I felt safer with him he still unnerved me, maybe because he wouldn't talk to me. Was there a problem with me? Did I smell? "Oh" he removes his hand and looks at me expectantly._

"_G-g-g-g-ghost" I could hardly speak my stutter was bad._

"_Ghost?" _

"_y-y-y-y-"_

"_Slow down" I take a deep breath_

"_Yes"_

"_Where?" I point daring to look over his shoulder where my ghost stood. Derek gave me the confidence. He was a middle aged man, short and skinny with brown hair and a cheery looking face. He smiles at my and waves. I shudder. Derek doesn't even look where I pointed. Instead he takes my chin and tilts my head till I was looking back at him. "It can't hurt you"_

"_Hey, I'm a not a him, Martin in fact, not an it, at least ghost" I flick my eyes back over to the ghost, Martin. Derek once again tilts my head._

"_Look at me not at the ghost" He commands. This was the first time he was speaking to me. I felt shocked. Maybe I didn't smell. "Ignore it. They can't hurt you."_

"_H-h-he s-s-said"_

"_Slow" I once again take a deep breath. Feeling slightly annoyed at being bossed around. He was speaking to me for the first time and was bossing me around. Who did he think he was? _

"_Said h-h-he would haunt me"_

"_He won't he'll get bored. He probably only wants to talk." _

"_Exactly all I want is to talk!" Martin speaks again._

"_You'll learn how to vanish them one day, maybe soon or maybe when you're older but one day you will control them. Till them ignore them. They can't hurt you"_

"_But s-s-sometime they look s-s-so b-bad" I say trying to control my stutter "like when they...d-d-died" I whisper._

"_Does this one?"_

"_No" I say quietly. Derek was staring at me. _

"_Then it's ok this time. Tell him to go away forcefully" I look at him questioningly._

"_I tried"_

"_I know I heard but this time with some force. Stand up for yourself." I take a deep breath and look over Derek's shoulder preparing to do as he said. _

"_Go. Away" I say concentrating hard on those words. I watch as Martin's eyes widen._

"_Jesus Christ! You're stronger than I thought!" Then with that he was gone. My eyes widen in surprise. He was really gone. _

"_H-h-he's gone"_

"_Hmm" was all Derek said before turning around and walking towards the door. Now I realise I don't know why Derek came and not Kit or Simon._

"_Thank you" I say. "B-but how did-"_

"_Go to sleep" was all Derek said before leaving my room leaving the door a jar. I don't hear him walk to his room I only hear the door squeak slightly. Derek spoke to me. Derek helped me with a ghost. _

_-End of flashback-_

I smile at the memory of the first time Derek has spoken to me. That wasn't the last time he had helped me with ghosts and I had a feeling he would be helping me out soon with more ghosts. Things had gotten more complicated with the ghosts recently. Seems Martin was right I was more powerful than people thought.

Simon had stopped talking I realise and was looking at me expectantly. He was just like he was when he was younger. Talkative and friendly. I smile at him then apologise.

"Sorry I was in my own world just then"

"I know" He answers smiling brightly "I was asking what you were thinking so hard about"

"Oh" how do I answer I didn't think the truth would go down well. I don't think Simon and I know Tori didn't know about that night. "Just the past, you know" I smile.

"Oh" Simon laughs "the time when you got locked in the bathroom?"

"No" I say feeling me cheeks heat.

"Oh well then what about the time when we bought a kite and it got stuck in the tree so you decided to climb up and get it down but ended up falling out of it?"

"Not that either" I must be as red as a tomato and with all the cream around I knew I stood out.

"Oh well which part of the past then?" He wasn't going to give up. I pause thinking of what I could say when Derek turned around. My eyes go straight to him, I was far too aware of every move he made. But he just dominated the room. I felt much like I had when I was little, safe in his presence and a little intimidated.

"Just random memories" I hear myself answer. Derek was looking in my direction, not at me but over my left shoulder. I really had hurt him that day.

"I'm hungry I'm going to see about dinner" Then he was gone. I watch as he leaves and Simon once again starts to talk this time about his memories starting with the time I got locked in the bathroom. This time Tori joins in and I actually listen. Refusing to think about Derek.

My room was cream like the rest of the house. The bed was single, the furniture a light pine and sparse but it was comfortable and safer than my trendy and richly furnished room back home. My stomach tightens with the thought of what had happened back home. How could they both do that to me? My father my aunt... No I refuse to think about that. Not till tomorrow when I had to tell everyone. Kit had told me I could have a day to settle in and relax, get my bearing as he said but tomorrow it was back to business. I was to tell everyone what had happened to me during these last years and why I was here now. It hurt to think about. I was angry over the betrayal I was scared about what it all meant. For me, for Simon, Tori and Kit and most importantly Derek. We were both on the same list. The question mark list. That's why I was unable to sleep. I had briefly but had woken gasping I can't remember my dream but I knew it was about that list. About what had happened. The house was so silent. I look over at the small alarm clock. The red digits flashed 4.15am at me. Great, too early to get up but to late to get to sleep easily.

"Hey little girl" This time when I hear the voice I don't squeak but my breathing does pick up. It seemed as if history was repeating itself. I close my eyes, but this time I don't think Derek will come to my rescue.

"G-g-g-go a-a-away" I stutter. Cursing myself.

"Not a chance sweetheart. How about you open your eyes and look at me. You need to do me a favour"

Come on! I can do this. It was just a ghost they can't hurt you. I open my eyes and gasp. They were closer than I was expecting. There murky blonde hair was falling into their eyes hiding most of his face and I was glad I couldn't see more of his face. Something about him unnerved me.

"Hey your quiet a small thing for something so powerful"

"W-w-what to do you w-w-want?"

"What do all ghosts want?"

"I I d-don't know"

"Come on you got to know" I shake my head. Ghosts wanted a lot of things, messages passing on to family members, to talk, their bodies back, help crossing over. And I couldn't do any of those things. The only time I had made any ghost disappear was Martin.

"I don't"

"Yes you do!" The ghost shouts and as he does the dresser shakes, my hair brush rattles along the top. I gasp again.

"I I really d-don't"

"You have too!" He roars and I whimper as my hair brush falls to the floor and the drawers start to shake violently. What was happening? This had never happened before.

"P-please just-" I don't get to finish my sentence and two things happened and once. The dressers draws suddenly stop shaking; instead they fly across the room at me, the ghost eyes wild with anger. At the same time my door is thrown open and a dark figure fills it briefly before the figure is diving at me. Its heavy weight hits me pushing down against the mattress as the drawers smash against my wall. If the dark figure hadn't pinned me they would have hit me. I feel my breath hitch in my throat. This had never happened before.

"Chloe? Chloe? Are you ok? Chloe answer me!" I feel myself getting shook but I was too busy hyperventilating. Derek. Derek had saved me again.

"Oooh a big bad wolf has come to save you. But can he save you from this?" My eyes dart from the ghost to my floating duffle bag which still held my books. I shove at Derek but he doesn't move.

"Derek!" I whisper harshly, urgently. "Derek my duffle!"

"Concentrate!" he growls "Ignore him look at me" He once again tilts my head to look at him. But this time unlike the past I notice how his fingers were warm and slightly rough against my skin. Burning. "Tell him to go away concentrate on telling him to go away" His voice was rough.

"G-g-go a-a-away" I whisper so scared as I see the duffle fly at Derek. The ghost laughs as it hits him. I hear Derek curse and feel the impact as Derek is squashed closer to me. The breath leaves my body in a rush.

"Chloe!" He says so much in that one word: you can do better, hurry up, sorry for squashing you. Well maybe not the sorry part this was Derek we're talking about.

"Go. Away. Go. Away. Go away!" I say forcing myself to concentrate on ridding the ghost not on Derek getting hurt again. I hear a loud thump but don't look over to the source of the sound. I can't my eyes are locked with Derek's. But I know the ghost is gone. I don't feel its presence anymore.

"Are you ok?" I ask, I was breathing very heavily. He nods. Its then I realise just how close he is. His face was inches from mine and we were pressed together from stomach to toe. I feel my heart pick up and my breath shorten, and not from fear. What was I feeling?

"Are you?" Derek asks his voice deep.

"Yeah" I answer my voice a mere breath. I blush at how I sounded. Why wasn't he getting up? I shift slightly. Derek stiffens then moves quicker than I have ever seen him move. He was standing besides my bed; hand running through his hair in a mere second.

"Good. Go to sleep" He glowers at me and then moves towards the door. The white light of the moon filters over his back through the crack of my curtains. Outlining the lean defined lines of his back. I feel myself blush, so red he could probably see it in the dark, werewolf sight or not.

"Thank you" I whisper.

"Huh" He shrugs not even bothering to look back at me as he speaks "we'll talk about this tomorrow" Then he was gone. He leaves the door a jar and once again like that night years ago I don't hear him walk across the hall to his room. Only the soft brush of the door against the carpet.

I sigh and snuggle down in my bed. Thinking of anything but what had just happened. I've never been attacked like that by a ghost. I've also never had a guy pressed that close to me. No what was I thinking? A ghost attacks me and all I can think about is Derek close to me and topless! _What_ was wrong with me?

**Please review, they mean a lot to me and keep me writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**A/N Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. Some of you have asked how Chloe hurt Derek and I would just like to say that all will be revealed rather quickly. Starting in this chapter in fact. **

**Chapter three**

**D.P.O.V**

I was not waiting for her to come downstairs. I wasn't, I was just hanging around in the kitchen so I was close to food if I got hungry. I was not tapping my foot impatient for her to come down- no I was. It was ten already and she had yet to wake up. Now I don't blame her she had a busy night last night but I couldn't hear a thing from her room. I don't remember her being this quiet before. I'll give her five minutes then I'm going up to wake her up, or see if she is ok. I'm mean being that quiet is-

"Morning Derek" Her soft sweet voice wakes me from my internal thinking.

"Morning" I say wincing at how rough my voice sounded. I watch as she opens the fridge. She was still in her pyjamas, her hair was slightly ruffled, she looked so innocent so cute. Oh God I need to stop thinking things like that. Last night was bad enough.

I couldn't sleep last night. I dozed but I was just too wired to sleep. She was back, really back sitting and laughing at our dinner table. Her smile was the same and her eyes were the same but now there seemed to be something darker, something sadder behind her eyes and laughter. She looked haunted. I feel my fists clench in memory of last night. I was glad I was just lying there sifting through all my emotions about Chloe's return or I might not have heard her. No I would have heard her it was Chloe. It seemed I was still in tune with her every movement. As soon as I heard her stuttering grow worse and her whispered begging I was moving. I didn't even think of what I was going to do, I just ran to her room.

"Did you sleep well" Chloe once again brings me out of my thoughts, I unclench my hands. She seemed to be nervous.

"No. What happened last night?" Now she was here I could finally ask. I watch as her eyes widen, but then she turns shutting the fridge door then moving to the kettle where she boils some water. I watch her every move watching how her hands shake slightly. "Don't ignore me" I growl.

"I'm not" she answers "I'm just trying to think of an answer"

"The truth is always a good start" I take a step closer to her.

"I don' know then" Her voice wobbles slightly "that has n-n-never h-h-happened b-b-before" She was stuttering, she only did that when she was nervous, lying or hiding something. Unless that has changed in all these years. And it has been years. I don't know her anymore, she could have changed so much, probably has, but then why do I feel that I still know her. Why do I still want to protect her? Why does her leaving me hurt to think about, then and now? I take another step closer, her scent getting stronger with every step I take. I refuse to breathe in to deeply. But the closer I got the more I remember last night, how close I was to her then.

"You're stuttering"

"I'm not lying!" She spins around then her eyes flashing with anger then she gasps as she sees how close I am. I don't back away, couldn't even if I wanted to, I rearrange my face into a frown. "I'm not lying! And not amount of looming over me is going to get me to say anything different. So back off!" I can't help the bitter smirk that twists my lips, she was still not scared off me. I remember the first time that she spoke back to me. It was a moment I would never forget, it reminds me of what a monster I am.

_-Flash back-_

"_Have you told dad about last night" I she jumps, TV remote falling out of her hands. I knew she hadn't dad would have mentioned something to us._

"_N-no" I says her eyes wide._

"_You should" I say. Not sure quite why I was making such as big deal out of this. If I really thought it was important I would have told dad myself. It wasn't because I wanted to make sure she was ok._

"_I d-don't want to" her stutter was getting better._

"_Why it's important he should know" She shakes her head._

"_Kit already knows that I can see" she pauses then lowers her voice "ghosts, he doesn't need to know I saw one last night" there was something else behind her eyes that told me she was withholding information. I just look at her waiting. She would tell me. Once again ignore the voice in my head asking me why I cared. I had ignored her for four days but now I was bothering her why? _

"_I'm not telling him, if you think it's that important you tell him" I don't answer. She plays with her fingers but doesn't drop my gaze. I was impressed not many people could actually look at me. _

"_No" She says then moves to get up. I don't know what came over me I just knew that I didn't want her to leave. I grab her arm, she gasps. I let go immediately. My eyes wide and I see the little red marks of my finger tips on her pale skin, what did I do? I hear my breath rush out of me. No! _

"_I-I won't tell him and I don't want you to either" Then she marches off. Leaving me standing my hand out stretched my fingers burning. What had I done? Dad would... I was just like those other boys._

__End of Flashback- _

I wouldn't hurt her this time. I stare down at her. She looked up to me. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes bright.

"I-" I start but don't finish as just then Simon walks in.

"Hey, good morn- what the hell is going on here? I thought I heard shouting but"

"It's ok Simon, Derek and I were just having a little disagreement nothing new there" Chloe says slowly moving to the side. I notice her hand was on her arm. Disgust fills my stomach and I take a large step back. She was remembering then as well.

"Come on man, no need to break the good mood already, Chloe only just got back" I look to see Simons disapproving protective eyes and feel my stomach sink even more. I can't stand to be in the kitchen a moment longer.

**Chloe's P.O.V**

I watch as Derek walks silently from the room. It's only when he was gone that I realise I was clutching my arm. The same place that he had grabbed that day years ago. No wonder he'd looked so closed off. I came back determined to make it up to him but here I am hurting him all over again. It seemed the past was repeating itself. Since what I was about to do was exactly the same thing I had to do year ago.

"Hey are you ok?" Simon ask and swivel my gaze back to him from the empty door way.

"Yeah fine" Simon nods but doesn't look convinced.

"I'm sorry about Derek. Since you've been gone he's changed" My eyes widen, it seemed Derek wasn't the only one who had changed. Simon had always supported his brother. Something must have shown on my face because Simon suddenly startes to back pedal.

"I'm not- I don't mean," He signs "all I'm saying is that since you've been gone Derek hasn't quite been the same I think it's because you left but others think that it's because of what he is-"

"Because he is a werewolf" I refused to tip toe around what Derek was like mention it would cause him to erupt and bite your head off. Simon nods.

"Yeah some think that his wolf side is taking over too much that he could be dangerous" I hear the anger in Simons tone and feel bad for what I had thought moments before. Simon wasn't telling me this to warn me off Derek but to help me understand. "Its total rubbish, Derek is Derek, he isn't dangerous to anyone in his pack, to those who hurt his pack he is. It explains why he was quieter after you left, because he felt he had let a pack member down and it explains why he-well it explains other things that have happened. He's not dangerous and I'm telling you this so you know that even if he might seem slightly moodier" Simon smiles I smile a small smile back "that he is still the same really." Simon looks to me his eyes pleading for me to understand. I place a hand on his arm.

"I know. Don't worry I don't think Derek has changed at all." I smile Simon looks a little shocked "but I want to know what has happened for people to think this about Derek."

"Well it happened only a few months ago. " I watch as Simons eyes grow darker and can tell from his uncertain voice that he wasn't comfortable telling me this, he was angry over what had happened and that whatever it was, was going make me angry too.

I was more determined than ever to find Derek now. I had to make him understand that I wasn't scared of him. After what Simon had just finished telling me I knew I had to quick. I walk through the small cream house, nodding when I see Tori and a Kit. I quickly hurry up before Kit could stop and talk to me. I walk up the stairs and quickly knock on Derek's door. There was no answer. So I walk in. I know it's wrong to walk into some boys, anyone's room in fact but this was important. His room was like his room all those years ago. Different house but the same Derek. His bed was made, everything was in order, ready to be packed and moved quickly, nothing to hold him down, nothing to tell anyone about who he was. There were only some clothes tossed across the chair at his desk and some maths books. Heavy brain numbing maths books. Then again Derek was a genius. I decide to sit down and wait.

I don't have to wait long, just as I was about to look in one of the maths books to stop myself from leaning down and smelling one of his t-shirts (a very crazy impulse of mine I wished to repress) the door opens. And there stood Derek, in shorts and a t-shirt pulled up over his head revealing his hard sweat damp stomach. I gasp just as Derek swears and his baggy t-shirt falls down covering his defined torso and back to hanging limply. His hair was sweaty and sticking up here there and everywhere his eyes were bright. Sweat dripped down his temple. I feel my breath stop and my heart take off and my mouth go dry.

"What-"

"Hey" I say lamely thanking the stars I could still speak. This was not what I was expecting. "Good run?"

"Yeah" He grunts. I meet his eyes and know in that second that he had heard what Simon had said. Or part of what Simon had said and that he already thought he knew what I thought of him. The surprise and the hope that quickly flickered in his eyes told me that whatever judgement he came to it wasn't good.

"Erm, I've come to talk" I say. He nods and I watch him scratch his arm.

"Can I shower first?"

"No" I answer and the pat the bed next to me and blush realising what that could be taken as. Then regret blushing as now Derek would either be insulted or thinks I was crazy. Instead he just rolls his eyes and sits down on his desk chair. I catch a whiff of fresh air and B.O. Not strong but faint. He looks uncomfortable and tilts his head down slightly. As if he too was smelling himself. I smile at him telling him that I didn't care.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night and today. Most importantly today" I look him straight in the eyes but his dart away. Derek always looked me straight in the eyes. When we were little it could be slightly strange. I remember once telling him to take a picture that it would last longer but that hadn't fazed him. But now he couldn't or wouldn't.

"What about it? Thought you didn't know anything about last night"

"I don't but I'll come to that. What happened just now, I want to tell you that I wasn't scared. I know you won't hurt me"

"Really? Didn't you hear what Simon said?" He growls.

"Did you? Or did you go running as soon as you heard him start to tell me about the time that you saved him from getting stabbed?" I can hear the anger in my voice but Derek doesn't even flinch. Instead his eyes just get darker but they meet mine this time.

"I broke that kids back! He might never walk again! And that wasn't the only 'violent outbreak' I've had, you know that!" His eyes burned mine and I know he was thinking about that time when he grabbed my arm once again. He had remembered it earlier. So had I. But I don't remember it with bitterness. It reminds me instead of how vulnerable Derek can be.

I throw my arm up "Did you break it?" I wait for him to answer daring him to with my eyes. His look away his head dipped. "Did you? No! No you didn't. And do you remember what happened afterwards? I bet you don't or choose not to. I remember. I will never forget either. Derek you are not a monster and you do no scare me!" my anger sizzles out and my tone becomes softer "I'm sorry that you had to go through that, I wish I could have been there." I feel my throat tighten "You don't know how much I wanted to be with you all these years" my voice was so quiet I hardly heard it. Derek's head snaps up and his eyes lock with mine. I see hurt and I see hope.

"You-"

"Chloe? Derek?" I hear Kit call from down the stairs and Derek moves to get up and I don't think but I move to grab his hand. I hold it tight feeling the warmth. So much like last time Derek looks down at me his eyes open. I could see every emotion in them for just a split second; they were confused much like mine. Then his eyes were guarded once again but he squeezes my hand gently before letting go, just as Kit appears in the door way.

"Ah here you are. Chloe are you ready?" I nod and take a deep breath.

"Ok, Derek take a shower then meet us is in the kitchen. As quick as you can" then Kit left. I stand not sure quite what to do. I didn't want to leave but knew I had to but I was still unsure how Derek was. I-

"Go downstairs I'll be down in a few minutes" I look up a Derek.

"Derek I-"

"It's ok" Then he walks out. I sigh then start down the stairs. Ok one problem at a time, now I have to relive the past few years. I shiver.

**Derek's P.O.V**

"_I'm sorry that you had to go through that, I wish I could have been there." _

"_You don't know how much I wanted to be with you all these years"_

Her soft words echo in my head as I stand under the shower. So many feelings run through me as memory after memory take over.

**A/N Please review. **

**Next chapter is going to either be longer than any other chapter if it gets too long I will split it but both will be up at the same time or the shortest chapter. It might even be up later today. In the next chapter we will have the memory of the little chat Chloe had with Derek after he grabbed her arm which I mentioned a few times. And also revealed what happened to hurt Derek and what has happened to Chloe. Big chapter. The more or nicer the reviews the quicker I write.**

**Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own a thing**

**Chapter four**

**D.P.O.V**

_-Flashback-_

"_Derek? Derek?" I can hear her voice calling to me. How can she sound like that? All kind and worried. I hurt her. I bruised her. I blink trying to rid the image of her pale pale skin stained with my finger prints. How could I do such a thing? I just didn't want her to leave; I don't know why I just couldn't stand the idea of her leaving me. But it would be best if she stayed away, if I never went near her again. _

_I feel a light warm touch on my shoulder. I jump. She gasps looking up I see her pure blue eyes, eyes that held nothing but concern, concern for me. I recoil from her touch. I didn't deserve to be near her. She should stay away where it's safer. She should go play with Simon he wouldn't hurt her._

"_Derek, I'm ok." She says. Moving closer to me this time taking my hand. The hand that I held straight out from my body, fingers stretched the hand that I had hurt her with. I flinch but she just holds my hand tighter. _

"_I hurt you. You should stay away" I hear my voice as if from a distance._

"_No I want to talk to you. I'm ok you're not" She pouts slightly as she comes and sits down next to me on my bed where I had been sitting in the same position for I don't know how long. "My mommy would always talk to me when I felt bad or had been scared by a ghost"_

"_I'm fine"_

"_You're lying" She says stubbornly and I realise then that she wasn't leaving. Or maybe I just give in. I like that she was willing to talk to me. The four days that I ignored her were hard. I wanted to play with her just like Simon. But I knew I couldn't today just proved that. _

"_I'm not safe go away" I don't bother sounding anything but rude._

"_I'm fine" She was wearing long sleeves, no doubt to hide her bruises. I move quickly pulling up her sleeve with my free hand. She wouldn't let my other hand go._

"_Look" I say pointing at her arm "that's not fine"_

"_You're just over reacting" She says "I bruise myself all the time and there is hardly a mark" She hadn't flinched when I moved. And she was holding hand but that was just because she was stubborn. That didn't mean she wasn't scared._

"_I'm a werewolf" I say the words clearly, slowly looking her straight in the eyes waiting for her reaction._

"_Cool" She say brightly not even pausing. I blink. Cool? "Do you turn into a complete wolf or do you just kind of do the half way thing like in films?"_

"_I-I-I haven't changed yet but a complete wolf" I hear myself stutter and answer her question. In too much shock to think clearly. Cool?_

"_Tell me when you do I want to know."_

"_I'm a werewolf, scary" I say regaining some of my sense. She looks to me as if I'm stupid._

"_No you're not. You're the only one here who's made me feel truly safe."_

_-End of Flashback-_

I remember thinking her words sounded too old for her but the look in her eyes when she said it had filled me with such pride and joy. She had then offered to bruise me if it would make me feel better about what had happened. I told her it wouldn't, and then we had just sat and talked. The whole time she had held my hand.

Now today she said I didn't scare her that I wasn't a monster but I knew what I was. She knew what I was that was why she went with them all those years ago. But

"_I'm sorry that you had to go through that, I wish I could have been there." _

"_You don't know how much I wanted to be with you all these years"_

She said that. Could I believe her? Did she mean that? Even if she did it was better she wasn't here, Simon probably didn't tell her everything, if he did there would be no way that she would be able to take my hand and talk to me the way she did. I was dangerous to everyone. I don't want to hurt her but I would. I need to back off, stay away if I didn't... I don't want to think what could happen. What I felt for Chloe, I had cared for her the way any eight year old would, she was my best friend a pack member all those years ago and now those feelings that had never gone away were back but different. Last night lying in bed all I could think about was how pretty, no beautiful she had become. My feelings were changing but still strong and powerful, I still wanted to protect her and that meant protecting her from myself and my feelings for her as they could lead to nothing but unhappiness.

I turn off the shower and quickly change into some clean clothes sniffing them first. I hated this puberty lock down I was under. My skin, B.O and greasy hair were not a good look and made me stand out even more than my size. Then I run down the stairs fighting the joy that wanted to spread through me at the thought of seeing Chloe again. As I hit the hallway I smell him. Andrew. Once a friendly guy who took us camping and talked football with me but now looked at me as if I was going to bite him. I had heard him and dad arguing over what to do with me. Andrew believed I was dangerous, I couldn't blame him.

"Hello Derek" Andrew greets me as I enter the kitchen. Everyone sat around the table, there was one empty seat, next to Chloe. I breathe in deeply before taking it. Dad was next to me and smiles at me before looking warningly towards Andrew.

"So we're all here. You ready Chloe?" Dad asks. I feel Chloe shudder next to me. I grip the sides of my chair and then decide to cross them, to resist the urge to take her hand like she had mine in comfort. Then lock my eyes on the fridge.

"Yeah" I hear her breath her voice shook slightly.

**C.P.O.V**

"We all remember that night right?" I ask, knowing everyone would remember that night but might not know exactly what happened. Since it had been only Derek and I.

"Derek told us" I nod. Kit had told us all to stay at home. That we weren't to go out or answer the door or phone even if we recognised who it was. He was going out to take down the Edison Group. That was why I had been sent to him, my dad had been taken by the Edison group after my mother had died so it made sense to go to the man who would get him back for me. I don't know what his plan was exactly, something about a siege with other supernatural's but it didn't work. The Edison Group came to the house. We had to run, Tori and Simon went one way Derek and I went another. We ran to the old factory where we were told to run to if ever spilt up. I remember being so scared; there was what I now know as an imprint. A man would throw himself into the saws over and over again. He sometimes still haunts my dreams. Derek and I were huddled in a corner hidden from sight, waiting for Simon and Tori or Kit to come a get us. I didn't believe they would ever come. They didn't instead they came. My aunt and father. They told me it was safe to come out to go with them, that I was ok. And I did. I will never forget the expression on Derek's face I pleaded with him to come with me but he refused.

"Dad will come for me" Was all he would say. I walked away crying but determined to help him I would get Aunt Lauren and dad to find Kit or contact kit to get him to come and get Derek. Then he would be safe.

"He told you I walked away with them." I nod feeling myself hatred grow once again I look down at the table I couldn't look at them. "It was only after we were out of the warehouse that I realised something was wrong. I tried to pull away tell my dad and aunt that something was wrong. That the people in the vans outside waiting for use were bad, but they just told me they were good people here to help us. I tried to run back warn Derek" I nearly choke on his name; this was the only thing I could feel even slightly proud of. "But they wouldn't let me, dad told them that they had me now so we should just go. They asked dad and my aunt if I was alone, they said I was. They hadn't heard Derek and I talking and when they asked if I was with anyone I said no too. I'm not saying it makes what I did right but..." I trail off. Swallow and start again. I sneak and look at Derek, his shoulders were tense and he looked pale, his eyes intense on the fridge. Simon was looking shocked and Tori didn't look angry. Kit had heard this before and smiled at me encouragingly, while Andrew looked pale. I had never met Andrew before I had heard his name before, when I was with them before but never seen him which was why I was confused as to why he looked familiar.

"They took me away. I didn't go home straight away I went to a lab first. The room was comfortable and I had everything I wanted but I wasn't allowed to leave without permission or a guard. T-t-they said they wanted to make sure I was ok after my _'ordeal'_" I had done so well not to stutter but the more I told the more I remembered how I felt. Scared and alone. "Dad wasn't there he had gone away on work they said, that was normal enough. Aunt Lauren came by a few times to speak to me to tell me to take my medication like a good girl." Bitterness burns inside me as I remember what she had done to me. "I don't know what they were giving me but I believe it was to help control my powers. A couple of weeks later I was sent home. I thought then that I might be able to contact you" I don't know if I was talking to them all or if I was just talking to Derek. "but I wasn't allowed. I was still on medication and I was never on my own. Aunt Lauren moved in with me as Dad was hardly ever home. After a while they started to ask about you guys" I shudder. Derek's hands shoot to his sides.

"I wanted to know why they wanted to know anything. I thought it might be to see if you were ok but I knew I was wrong. That was confirmed when I heard Aunt Lauren on the phone later that night when I hadn't told them anything. She was talking about d-d-d-d-drugging me so I would t-t-talk" I breathe in deeply once again. "So t-t-t-they c-c-c-could" I could hardly talk, all my emotions growing stronger and stronger slowly taking over me. I feel my hand reach out under the table without me knowing, gripping tightly on to Derek's arm. Having him close like this was more comforting than anything in the world. I feel his arm hot and tense under my hand. Then he moves removing my hand but before I could sink into a pool of guilt, regret and rejection he twines my fingers with mine.

"Chloe" Simons says but I shake my head knowing what he was going to say and knowing I had to finish.

"Could track you down. I stop taking my meds hiding them in food and flushing them down the toilet. I managed to pretend I didn't see ghosts which I didn't not really the odd one but none ever spoke to me. It was hard when I did see one but I would try to ignore them, letting it all out when I was alone which wasn't often but it helped. Things seemed to cool down after a while years went by. I was still accompanied everywhere my email and mail read before being sent my phone monitored but no more questions about you guys."

"Then when I was at school I had an episode. My erm" I feel blood heat my cheeks "I got my erm period" I rush the word and continue like my face wasn't beet coloured "and then this ghost spoke to me more but he was hideously burnt and wouldn't go away no matter what I did he followed me chased me down the school hallways. I don't know what happened but the next thing I know I'm at this placed called Lyle House" I shiver in memory, Derek squeezes my hand. "A place for disturbed kids. Aunt Lauren comes to talk to me; she wants me to get help from the same people as before, who took me to the lab. I refuse but she's not happy. Tells me it was the only way I would get better. That it was the only place that could help me as they were the only ones who knew anything about me. So I go along. I have an idea, if they know about me why can't I know about them. "

"I m-m-manage to sneak into Dr. Davidoff's office, he's the head guy and on to his computer"

"How did you manage that?" Tori asks.

"Erm I-I had some help from a ghost" Close enough to the truth, more like a demi-demon. "I find all these files on us. On what they did to us and if we were s-s-successful or not." We all knew that we were science experiments. Kit had explained it all to us when he told us why he wanted to take down the Edison Group. It had freaked me out but Derek had helped me through. Told me I was just fine.

"Later that night I made a run for it. They must have gotten bored with me not co-operating. I refused to take my meds or talk. So they took me to this room. There they told me to summon someone. They didn't care who they just wanted me to summon. I refused. They tried everything thing to get me to. Bribery, threats. I don't know why they wanted me to summon so badly. I don't even know how to. When they realised I wouldn't they sent me back to Lyle House."

"That is when I saw her" Kit takes over and I smile over at him in thanks." I saw then escort her back into the house. At first I didn't believe it was Chloe but it was. I didn't think the plan over that much; just did a locator spell to find which room she was in. Luckily it was out back on the second floor. After throwing pebbles at the window I got Chloe to jump out of the window and then brought her back."

"It can't have been that simple" Simon says his eye brows raised.

"Well no. There was a small chase and I had to cast a few nasty spells and take a very long way home but it wasn't as hard as it could have been if I waited. It was the surprise of it that I think got them."

"But now they know that we have her" Andrew says.

"Yes, we will just have to use that to our advantage"

"How?" Tori asks. I sit back letting them talk. My throat felt dry, and just enjoy the warmth of Derek's hand, and his thumb gently rubbing circles on my hand. I don't think he realised what he was doing. He was listening intently to what was being said.

"No" He suddenly says. "No that is not happening" What was happening. I really regret not listening now.

"No I won't allow that to happen. Chloe is not to be put in danger again. We are not sending her back to them"

Andrew's cheeks heat in anger and I start to dislike him.

"Derek, Chloe may be important to you-"

"Too us" Tori injects and feel my mouth drop in surprise. She looks over at me and just shrugs "she's not just important to Derek but _us_. So I don't like the idea of sending her back either"

Neither did I. I was not going back there if I had a choice.

"No offense but you are just children! You have no idea how important taking down the Edison Group is. Chloe would be perfectly safe"

"No" Simon says sharply frowning. Just as Derek growls. The sound vibrates from his chest and throat. Kit looks from Derek to Andrew and closes his eyes.

"Derek" Andrew starts a small amount of fear entering his eyes "Chloe maybe your m-"

"Chloe is not going back there not on her own anyway" Kit quickly injects. "I think we all just need to think about what's been said. Andrew a word" Kit stands and heads towards the door. Andrew looks at Derek a second before following. Simon and Tori also get up smiling at me. Tori taps my hand and Simon leans down for a hug. Derek releases my hand slowly.

"I'm glad you're ok and back" He whispers into my hair. Then they were gone. To listen in to what Kit and Andrew were arguing about. Leaving me and Derek.

"Thank you" I whisper "For arguing against Andrew"

"I just said it first. You heard Tori none of us want you to go back"

"Yeah, but thank you anyway" Derek walks to the door and my heart sinks. I didn't want him to leave but then he turns around.

"I will protect you" the words shock me as much as I think they shock him "I will protect you and keep you safe from everything. That's why I'm telling you to stay away from me. I will hurt you" I don't get a chance to reply before he was gone. My breathing and the click and hum of the clock and fridge the only sound in the kitchen.

"Oh Derek" I whisper.

**A/N the longest chapter but not as long as I thought. Next chapter things start to happen. I hope this answered some of the questions you might have had. **

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Took me longer to update than I thought but here it is. Thank you for all those who have review, read, added on story alert or favourites it really does me a lot and keeps me writing. Please enjoy.**

**Chloe's P.O.V**

I'm not quite sure how this happened. Only that over breakfast Kit declared that I was going back to school. I hadn't been there since the whole ghost episode but kit wanted me to go back. I knew I would have to go back at some point as I hid things in a secret compartment in my locker. I would hide anything from the meds they wanted me to take, copies of pieces of paper that my aunt left lying around, phone numbers, email addresses that I copied from her address book, anything I thought at some point might be useful in the future. I had of course then mentioned it to Kit and the others but I had expected something along the lines of a midnight break in. Not walking in through the main doors at the start of school and just walking straight to my locker. Kit said it would allow me to be seen. So they couldn't start any rumours of me being kidnapped as I would walk in as normal as possible and just act as normal as possible. If anyone asked why I was there then I was answer just to pick up a few things before I had to go back to Lyle House where my aunt was forcing me to stay even though I was a lot better. I didn't necessary think that would stop if they decided to say I had been kidnapped rumours but Kit was insistent that it was going to happen. He ended up just making up excuses of it being more time efficient.

So here I am walking along the busy corridor of my old school with everyone's eyes on me and my travel companions. Derek stood to my right, tense and scowling there to protect me but not talk to me or calm me down, Simon to my left and Tori to his left. They were talking, well bickering, easily as well as being on guard. While I forced myself to not shake.

"Ok guys this isn't working. We're attracting too many stares." I whisper.

"Yeah but no other choice" Simons says back.

"Actually, why don't you spread out like around the perimeter. Then if there is any sign of trouble sound the alarm"

"Alarm?" Tori questions.

"Yeah the fire alarm" I answer.

"Cool, I like it" Simon grins. Tori shrugs but Derek shakes his head.

"I don't like it" I knew he would be the one to object. Tori wouldn't act bothered even if she was and Simon liked the idea of sounding the fire alarm but Derek, who wasn't talking to me! Who was under the impression that he was dangerous to me! Who was actually going so far as to ignore anything I said! Would have to listen now.

"I'm perfectly safe"

"Not from ghosts" He answers back.

"You can't see them! You can't make me any safer!" I instantly regret my words and blush. Damn temper. He stops cold and just looks at me. His eyes said many things; he was asking me if he remembered a couple of nights ago, how I could forget, but also sadness and despair. "I didn't-"

"No your right but I can help keep you safe from others. You two go secure the perimeter. I'll follow at a distance. I'll be there if you need me" Then his eyes flash away but not before I saw the expression of regret in his eyes. He regretted even being nice to me. Well I have had enough. I hated how I left. Hated having guilt eat away at me for all these years and now that I were right in front of him I was not going to have him act like this! I cared too much to let him think this way anymore.

"Fine" Simon agrees easily before both he and Tori melt into the crowd. I head off without bothering to look behind at Derek. I remembered my way easily to my locker and the code to unlock it but what took some time was remembering the name of the boy who came up to me. Nate Bozian. His red hair was glinting brightly nearly blindingly in the low morning light streaming through the window. I see dark hair shining in the same light and can't help smiling softly over at Derek, a distance huh? He meets my gaze, our eyes locking but does not smile back. I sigh. Stubborn.

"Hey Chloe long time no see. Film club hasn't been the same without you" He was speaking like I had never gone crazy running down the corridors and lashing out at teachers. It was a pleasant surprise.

"Hey Nate. Yeah, after" I clear my throat how to words this? "my incident my aunt enrolled me in Lyle House. Loads better now, stress you know" I add not wanting to sound mad "but she wants me to stay longer so just picking a few things up." I smile stiffly. Feeling incredibly tired all of a sudden.

"Oh so you're not coming back?"

"No" I start wishing he'd go to class as I couldn't open my locker as it was empty. I liked that he wasn't treating me like a freak I really was but I was running for my life!

"Shame" He smiles sadly "going to miss you" he didn't sound like he was finished and I hold back a groan whatever he was going to say it was not going to be good "it's just not going to be the same. Lyle House is around here though isn't it?"

"Yeah" I answer thinking of a nice way to put this "but they don't really let us out that often"

"Not that often not never" He smile at me, dips his head and winks, I take a deep breath "so when they do I was wondering if you would like to meet up" I was really thankful that he was being nice and at any other time I would be flattered at his offer but right now-

"She's being kind" A deep voice rumbles from behind me. I don't need to look behind me to know who it was. I was shocked though. Thought he wasn't talking to me. "what she really means is that she doesn't want to go anywhere with you" Could of put it a bit nicer. I see Nate's eyes dim and quickly add.

"I don't not want to see you, I do, you're my friend I just don't see you as anymore than a friend" I might as well as held my breath. Nate wasn't paying attention to me he was instead paying attention to Derek who was no doubt wearing his usual scowl. Though for Nate's sake I will add that he didn't cower back- much.

"Who are you? W-what right do you have to answer for Chloe?" My God could we not just leave already!

"Chloe you nearly done?" Derek asks me instead, completely ignoring poor Nate.

"Not yet" I answer feeling torn. I couldn't open my empty locker with Nate watching but I really didn't want to hang around any longer either. Derek sensing my dilemma steps around me but in the crowded hallway was unable to completely avoid me and brushes against my arm. I can't help the soft gasp. Derek with his super hearing of course hears and looks sharply down at me quickly checking me out for injuries seeing none just my bright red cheeks quickly looks away a slight colour in his cheeks. He now stood in front of me, blocking me and my locker from Nate's view. I could still hear Nate as he once again demanded Derek answer him.

"Huh, you're still here?" Derek sounded cold and bored at the same time "thought I told you she wasn't interested"

"Who are you to make decisions for Chloe!" Nate now squeals. I wince and then having found the lid to the secret compartment in need of werewolf strength which I couldn't get till Nate was gone find myself opening my mouth.

"My boyfriend" I- w-what did I just say? Derek doesn't so much as tense instead he simply shifts till he was now towering over Nate.

"Boyfriend?" Nate squeaks "I-"

"Yeah sorry Nate I probably should have told you earlier but it's true" How was I not stuttering? Was it because I was just too shocked to realise what I had just said.

"Since when?" Just please go away! I was beginning to panic I was in the open, in a place that they could enter at anytime. How can we be sure that none of the teachers work for the Edison Group?

"Since a while ago, Derek is a childhood friend" Please let that be enough.

"Oh well that's nice. I'm not going to lie I'm a little shocked I mean I never thought you'd go for someone quite- well like him" Oh no he didn't!

"There is nothing wrong with Derek. He is perfect" I say through gritted teeth no longer panicking; no, now I was angry. How dare he say that and with that tone, like Derek was something on his shoe!

"I'm sorry-" Nate starts but I cut him off, putting my hand on Derek's arm the peering around it.

"Don't bother. I'll see you when I see you" That finally got him moving and I sigh in relief nearly collapsing against the locker. But now the anger was gone I was panicking again.

"I can't get the lid..." I didn't need to finish Derek was already pulling it open. We collect the papers and walk out of the school, picking up Simon and Tori on the way in silence. I can only vaguely hear Simon and Tori bickering. I was too busy thinking about how nice it felt to say that Derek was my boyfriend. Childish and girly I suppose when my very life and his was in danger but I couldn't help it. It felt good. But first I had to get him talking to me again before we could progress anymore.

**Derek P.O.V**

Chloe was silent the whole way home. Clutching the papers tightly her knuckles white but her face was peaceful almost dreamy. I was slightly dreamy too, I suppose. Hearing her say boyfriend in reference to me felt great, helped calm me down after that ginger boy Nile, or something beginning with N. When he approached I don't know I just didn't like him near her. I know why but I knew she wouldn't accept a date with him when we were planning to destroy the Edison Group, a life threatening mission. And not after that smile she gave me- no! No we are a danger to her she needs to stop smiling at me. Needs to stop talking to me. I was trying to help her do just that by ignoring her, well pretending to it was impossible to ignore her. I knew her every movement and word, God I sound like a stalker. I need to stop thinking of her; I need a miracle then or something terrible which would be more likely. Not that I want something terrible to happen. No I would prefer a miracle or to just have Chloe plague my every thought, I didn't even have any peace asleep! It wasn't that bad.

But I knew when we walked up the small weed ridden path to the house that something terrible had happened. I don't know what or if the threat was still here or if it was long gone. I knew nothing but one thing. Nothing could rid my thoughts of Chloe. No, my first thought was get near Chloe keep her safe. The second was dad?

**A/N Next chapter up soon. Big things are to come the plot is rolling! **

**Thanks for reviewing please review. **


End file.
